<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humping by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089654">Humping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boy (2016 Bell)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bed Sex, Other, Sex, Sleepy Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your first night sleeping in the same bed as Brahms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Humping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will you be good?” You grumbled into your pillow.</p>
<p>	“I will.” Brahms said. You couldn’t see it, but he had his hands clasped together tightly together to keep himself from reaching out to you. Finally, finally you were letting him sleep in the same bed as you, and he didn’t want to screw it up.</p>
<p>	He loved how he could feel your body heat on his fingertips. Just a few inches closer and he would be touching you. Feeling your body heat from the source. </p>
<p>	“Okay. Goodnight, Brahms.” You said, nuzzling up into a tight ball. </p>
<p>	Brahms watched your shoulders move as you breathed. He couldn’t tell if you were asleep or not, but the urge to touch you only grew. All the had to do was wait for you to go to sleep. </p>
<p>	Brahms continued to watch you, every minute agony as he waited for any sign that you were asleep. He had barely made it a half-hour before he gave in, touching your back cautiously. The warmth of your body heat on his fingers made him melt.</p>
<p>	You didn’t react to his touch, spurring Brahms to slip closer. He pressed his back against your chest, running his hand down your hip and tight.</p>
<p>	He clenched his teeth, knowing that he was being bad. But god, he couldn’t stop himself. He wrapped his leg around you, and his arms around you as well. His breath came out in shudders. </p>
<p>	You felt so good. And he was only holding you. How good could you possibly feel if he was allowed to do more?</p>
<p>	Brahms breathed out slowly, gathering up his courage as he began to rub his crotch against your ass. His body stiffened as he rubbed himself against you.</p>
<p>	“Oh, fuck.” He breathed, feeling himself get hard. He humped against you harder, unable to hold back anymore.</p>
<p>	He could barely contain himself as he ground his dick against your ass. You were so soft, it felt too good.</p>
<p>	Brahms whimpered, pulling you tighter against him, trying to get more friction. He pulled down his pants, letting his cock spring free. Sighing in relief, he slipped it between your legs, thrusting in between your thighs.</p>
<p>	He almost didn’t notice when you started humping back. </p>
<p>	You breathed out slowly, your hand trailing down and teasing the tip of his cock, while holding it closer to your heat.</p>
<p>	Brahms gasped softly in surprise. “Y-you’re awake?”</p>
<p>	“Hush, keep moving, it feels good.” You whispered, bucking your hips harder.</p>
<p>	His breath sped up, hitching as he realized that he had permission to do this, that you liked it. Brahms moved harder, groping your body freely as he did.</p>
<p>	“I’m… I-!” He whimpered, his thrusts getting more uneven. </p>
<p>	“It’s okay, finish in my hand.” You purred, turning your head and kissing his mask.</p>
<p>	Brahms gasped and whined your name as he came, squeezing you tightly to his chest as he did.</p>
<p>	“Oh my god.” Brahms gasped, slowly pulling away from you.</p>
<p>	You chuckled, grabbing a Kleenex and wiping off your hand. “I knew you couldn’t resist, naughty boy.”</p>
<p>	Brahms’ face heated up. “You knew?”</p>
<p>	You turned, kissing him on this nose. “I was never asleep.”</p>
<p>	Brahms looked away awkwardly. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>	Giggling, you pulled him to your chest, petting his hair. “You’re forgiven, Brahmsy. Let’s sleep for real.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>